A True Mate
by AAThanatos
Summary: Alpha/omega dynamics, smut with plot. Solangelo Royalty AU Nico is Prince of the shadowlands and his father makes a deal with Apollo for an arranged marriage with his son Will. Nico is daunted about marrying a stranger, even more so by the public consummation by the court. Boyxboy, lemon, slash. Don't like don't read, really weird fic, trigger warnings inside.


***AN: This story got really weird really fast so if weird smut isnt your thing skip this.**

**trigger warnings**

**-Dubcon**

**-hints of incest**

**-explicit sex**

**-knotting**

**-strange Reyna Nico tub time**

**-strange Asexual onesided sexual exchange within servitude.**

**-arranged marriage**

**-public marriage consummation **

**You have been warned, dont like, dont read, dont hate.**

The Sky was blue today, I love it when it's a blue day. In the shadow lands of Olympia the daytime sky turns a different color every day, and then the Sky bursts into a rainbow of stars at night. I've been to the other realms here, and this one is still the prettiest at night. That's part of the charm of the shadow lands though. One day it would all be mine, well and the one my father married me off to. Hazel my sister, she was married off last month. The prince from the bloodlands, Frank. My sister was lucky in her match. They get along quite well, both not quite what you would expect of their heritage. The bloodlands are in a constant state of war, yet Frank was a peaceful soul. Hazel was a daughter of darkness, yet her smile, cinnamon hair, and artistic wit would lite up a room. I on the other hand was exactly what you would expect from someone born in the shadow lands. Pale skin, dark eyes and hair. Something overall, that is described as dark beauty according to my mother. I wasn't like The princes of other lands. Instead of a damsel in distress to save, I wanted to be saved by my own prince.

My father knew that too, which makes this whole arranged marriage ordeal so much worse. Well I guess it could be like when my father took the throne, they married him to his niece. They would have married me to Hazel to keep bloodlines pure, but since the law was past that no two rulers could be the same faction or caste that point is moot. Both Hazel and I presented Omega at 13, my father and his wife are both Alphas. That was why my sisters and I were born to Omega concubines. Marrying someone of your caste cannot produce children unless you are Beta, and that's what the world wants, children to take the throne. Children of royal rank, not halfbreed lowborn high born like myself. Most of the royalty my age was that, a generation born of whores.

The two Princes from other lands I grew up knowing were just like Hazel and I, halfbreed bastards that the kings claimed. Some of them were from mothers of other worlds, like the new Prince William that was never seen. I always wondered what earth was like, it seemed the most interesting planet in our studies. Over a thousand worlds and only a few of us know how to travel them. I myself can travel anywhere in my own world through the shadows, my sister cannot but she can control the soil and all that dwell within it. We all obtained different gifts. Hazel said that on earth they don't have castes. That the dynamics are all equal, it sounded like a dream. People who could marry for love and not be tied to caste.

Here you have the Alphas, born breeding machines that are stronger and faster than everyone else, protector hunter types. They can be male or female, and still bare seed. Born rulers. A King is almost always an Alpha with the exception of Prince Percy's father, king of the oceanic lands who is also an Omega. There are Betas, which are the most dominant of the castes. They are stuck within their gender for breeding. Two Betas can produce children, but only women can carry and men hold seed. There are Omegas like me who only carry children regardless of gender. Not the lowest caste, but framed in our natural submissiveness. They say behind any good Alpha is a good Omega. The strongest bloodlines are bred with Alphas and Omegas. Then there are Deltas, the lowest caste. They don't have sexual feelings at all. They can be any gender, but don't desire to breed. You get a delta when the bloodlines are weak, shows that the bloodline needs to die out. If too many betas breed with eachother for too many generations you get deltas. They become servants, concubines, and warriors for battle. They are strong like mules, but like mules are sterile. When one is 13 you go through the aging ritual, you light the fire before you and drop some blood into it, then the fire turns color according to your caste. Red for Alphas, Blue for Betas, Green for Omegas, and yellow for Deltas. There is also the matter of "The true mate". Something that other worlds don't have. It's rare, but it's happened. When an alpha breeds someone they have a natural urge to bite the neck or shoulder through the skin. If you are true mates a raised scar will appear where the bite is, if your not true mates the wound heals over normally in a silvery half moon that's barely noticeable... if it doesn't go away all together. It's something special. 1 out of 1000 people find true mates, and none of them are ever royalty. It was one of the only luxuries afforded to the poor that we never experience.

In the World of Olympia everyone had their station and place. Dirty politics reigned supreme and you were lucky to get out with your sanity.

Walking down the palace corridor to my fathers chambers, I had noticed that all the servants were in a particularly skittish mood. My father must be on a rampage. My handmaiden and body guard Reyna met me half way, her bustling skirts and to tight corset were a bright purple today. Don't let Reyna's dress fool you, she had about 14 different killing implements hidden among the folds. She was a Delta, most of the servants were. I would never have assumed she was, when I met her I thought her to be an alpha. They would never put an alpha with me because I'm an Omega, it would make my heats awkward, heats are personal and it could result in a bastard child.

In school we are taught that other worlds have a very tight view on intercourse and breeding, here it isn't so. Whom you choose to mate with is no ones business than your own, male female or otherwise. Your sexuality was your own and not to be questioned. Whom you marry is a different story. Marriage is held in much higher regard and my children have to be within wedlock for them to ascend the throne, at least that's the new law that was passed. A law passed because of our generation, to many of our parents mated for love. Our step mother was barren, so my father had children with his first concubine Maria. That resulted in Bianca and me, then he found a witch Beta and had Hazel. Both women put to death after their discovery. It's one thing to sleep with the king, it's another to have his children. My father was able to hide us for 12 years before my stepmother found out. She found Hazel first even though she was younger, raised her as her own. While Bianca and me sat back and hated our step mother for taking our mother away, that's why Bianca ran away and ended up dead. After that I just tried to stay in the background, melt into the walls. After our generation was born a million new laws were out in place, which pretty much gave you step my step instructions on whom you are allowed to breed with. All the laws were mating related and it's embarrassing to know you were part of the reason why.

I started getting more and more nervous was we neared the end of the hall, I clasped Reyna's hand in mine and counted the lines in the marble floor, keeping track of the Micah lines calmed me down. I saw a flash of black and gold, we close to his door now and I took a steadying breath before I knocked. Opening the door for us and leading us in, I looked around to see my father had recently redid his chambers. Greens and blues that matched our stars shown all over the parlor area. White wood furniture replaced his old dark wood features, a new desk carved with flowers was set in the middle of the room heavy on the plush blue carpets. That's when I noticed it wasn't just my father in the room, across from him sat two large comfy chairs who were occupied. Lord Apollo of the Sun and Moon lands was there with his virgin Queen Lady Artemis, his sister by blood. Their marriage was a scandal, born twins. Back in their day you married your sibling to keep the countries unified within themselves, as to not branch out or have a reason to give aid to other lands. Lady Artemis refuses to mate with her brother (which I don't blame her for in the slightest.) because of that he was forced to bare children outside their marriage. Lord Apollo has a Kind yet selfish heart, so having children outside our world keeps our laws from inflicting themselves on people of other worlds. Sparing the lives of children's mothers, a kindness not shown to my own. Yet he had to bring all his children back here because Olympian blood breeds true and their differences would cause them to be outcasts in their world. All the while Lady Artemis trains Deltas from children that have no parents. Creating a elite team of Female Deltas that were the deadliest bounty hunters in all the realms. If you needed someone found, you called them.

"Father, you called on me?" King Hades dark eyes were large and had a hint of concern in them. This wasn't going to be good.

"Yes, we need you to go behind the screen and have your handmaiden test your fertility. Lord Apollo and I would like to arrange a marriage for you to one of his children." The words knocked the breath out of me. Marriage? So soon?

"Test my fertility?" Reyna caught my shoulder as I swayed. Things like this always made my head spin. Royalty and their consummation rituals. Ever since the new laws to guarantee proper heirs was instituted, they put us through humiliating tests and objectifying displays. When Hazel was betrothed to Frank, everyone at court including myself had to witness her consummation. Chairs lining their bed as my sister was undressed and deflowered infront of us. Sure her hand maidens prepared her all week for what was to come, helped her "cheat" so that she wouldn't look like a fool infront of the court, I had no clue what was done to her, she wouldn't tell me. I am assuming this was part of it, checking fertility.

"Nico, can you hear me son?" My fathers arm was on me, looking at me in a worried fashion. My father was raised differently, more strict. While he knew this was humiliating he also expected me to just tough it out and not embarrass him.

"H-how would that be done?" I croaked. He took me aside to the screen that kept viewing away from the others.

"Reyna is going to make you climax back here and bring it out for us to examine. The coloring will determine your fertility. If it's good then I can make you a better match. I know you don't want to do this, but I promise I have your best interest at heart" he said in a hushed voiced. Caring eyes searched my face, could that mean he would try to get me a male match? That I wouldn't have to marry a female?

"Like... when you say my best interest?"

"I mean find you... a prince." He winked.

Horror and relief filled me both at once. My father had my interests at heart, but I still had to do something humiliating for it, but besides the obvious feelings a warm bubble of affection for my father rose in my chest. This allowed me to be at peace for the moment while I took on what came next.

Reyna came behind and took my fathers place.

"It will be over quickly, you are not the first I've done this too nor will you be the last." She chuckled. Before she was assigned to me she was the maiden of Prince Percy and Prince Jason before they were wed to their mates. If they can do it, then so can I. My father returned to his guests while Reyna led me to bend over a table. It wasn't like I had never touched myself before, but honestly I had never had anyone else touch me. My experience was limited to quick kisses and unrequited romance. My first kiss was Prince Percy. We both knew two Omegas were not allowed to be together, but we kissed anyway. Now that I look back on it we kissed because it was safe, we knew the lack of future.

This fertility check felt like a healers visit. She undressed my breeches and examined me. Reyna knew what I looked like naked, she was my handmaiden. Helping me bathe and get dressed for over a year now, helping me through my heats. There wasn't an inch of my body she didn't know. Making quick work of it, telling me to warn her when my climax was coming. Breaching me with her fingers she pressed on the spot inside I had never touched. The spot that ached during my heats. I touched myself along my shaft until I felt the cold fire of climax build and the air was filled with a wet sound that was only amplified by the silence on the other side of the screen. I refused to make noise during this, I was breathing hard as it was, filling my own head with dirty images of beautiful boys to get me across the finish line. I whined Reyna's name to warn her as I got closer and she held a black cloth under me as I released thick and white. Drawing back her fingers she wiped off the natural slick that I produced in the most professional manner. Redressing me she pulled me long side her and grabbed her cloth.

Presenting it to my father and the others she laid it down so that they could look at it. It was a large glob of pearlescent fluid, the sight of it made my cheeks redden. Lady Artemis poked at it with a small golden dowel rod as if she was looking for something in it. My father smiled at me and nodded as if I did something that pleased him.

"Looks good, more than good. This Omega is very very fertile. One of the most fertile I've seen, see the rainbow shift and how white the fluid is? It's thick consistency with the color is a very good sign. Apollo we should pair him with William. He is the most virile of your Alphas. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree. I'll have him sent straight away so they can meet and get to know eachother. We shall give it two weeks and then have the wedding when the moon is high. I think that will be perfect, make strong children. Kayla will be the one that takes my realm with her marriage to Prince Jake of the Firelands. William is free to be married off to a different land. I would have chosen William to rule but... he hasn't taken to our world the same way Lady Kayla has. He needs someone with an understanding nature, like you my boy! You have always been sweet natured enough. In my opinion the Shadow lands need caring leaders more than strong ones." Lord Apollo was the also the king of backhanded compliments. Squeezing my shoulder in a strange encouraging way... was he feeling my shoulder muscle?

"Nico you are dismissed. Good job my boy." My father smiled and motioned for Reyna to take me away, but I could see a small amount of aggravation in his eyes at Lord Apollo.

Back in my room I flung myself on my bed, exhausted mentally from what just happened. I would be married in two weeks to Prince William. I had never met him, they kept him from court due to his lack of etiquette of Olympian royalty. William was raised on earth with his mother until Lord Apollo went to retrieve his heirs, because of that they were kept away from society for the most part. Kayla was the only one I had met, she took to Olympia like a natural Queen. Rumor had it the others behaved like barbarians and questioned all our customs. Part of me was frightened by that, how could I marry someone who hated his world and couldn't respect how we lived? Though the rumors also stated how angelically beautiful he was, tall, masculine, pure Alpha.

"Master Nico, I've run a bath for you. Figured you would want one after that." Reyna always knew what I needed.

"Yeah, that would be great." I undressed and followed Reyna into my on-suite washroom. Reyna made up a nice bath that looked milky and had Flowers and herbs floating in it. Steam rolled off the top as I lowered myself inside the hammered copper basin. Reyna undressed and got in behind me with a sponge and began to wash my back with Lavender and lemon soap.

"Are you ok? I know that must have been embarrassing for you. It's only going to be worse when you have to consummate with Prince William in front of the court." I leaned against her, all of this was to much for me to handle alone. Times like these confirmed how much I preferred men. I could feel her bare breasts against my back and felt nothing, not a twitch, no pangs, nothing. Girls were like very pretty dolls that were smarter than me and scared me. I loved them in a way, just not sexually. It was more like, I wanted to be like them. Delicate and beautiful. I told Reyna that once and she told me I had achieved that already as much as a male can.

"I know, I remember being at Hazels consummation. It got so bad for her I had to sit at the end of the bed and hold her hand during it. Frank didn't look happy about it either." The memory washed over kind didn't place much importance on nudity, it was normal to see bare flesh, it was how you were born and nothing to be ashamed of. Mating was a different thing all together, that was personal. I remember Hazel undressing shakily in front of a bunch of people, getting on all fours facing the end of the bed as Frank came up behind her and mounted her. Hazel screaming that it hurt and crying from the pain and the embarrassment. Both of them locked together for an hour just laying there until Frank was able to release from her, watching the seed spill out of her all over the bed. Groups of people just huddled behind her watching her backside as gallons of seed flowed out down her legs. I understood it, they needed to be sure that he climaxed inside of her, that they would have no issue breeding in future. Doesn't mean it's not humiliating. Maybe it was different because it was my sister. When I watched Jason and Percy's consummations It's wasn't nearly as awkward. They seemed proud to mate for the counsel. Even putting on a bit of a show, it was terribly arousing for me and both times I ended up going into early heat. The same things happened though, they watched until the knot formed and waited until the seed spilled out. Then they left you there with your new mate and you never had to be observed mating again.

"Well your sister denied preparation. With the other royals I've served they made sure to be prepared for the occasion. I encourage you to do the same. " she was washing my hair now, soothing fingers massaged my scalp with peppermint soap.

"What kind of preparations? It's not like I don't know how mating works, God's knows I've seen it enough. How can you prepare for something like that?"

"Well Master, when I helped Prince Percy prepare they had concubines come in and mate him for a week. Teaching him how to do it properly, stretch him so that it wasn't painful. Prince Frank performed as well as he did because he was prepared. Your sister insisted to be a Virgin when she mated him. The counsel doesn't care about virginity, they just care about consummating the marriage. A hundred years ago they cared about purity, not so much anymore."

Reyna was right, the rules on virginity have long been forgotten in our world and is no longer needed. It's not a commodity like it used to be. Even having the different castes in place still doesn't mean that mates don't consider themselves equal to a point. While I am an omega and am expected to be submissive, as is my nature. I am not expected to be looked at as lower than my Alpha.

The idea of having concubines mate me for a week seemed daunting. Plus they were supposed to bring Prince William here to visit so that we could meet.

"So what would happen, I see William during the day and then a concubine would mate me at night? Seems rude." After finishing my hair she moved to wash different parts of my body starting with my arms. It's not that I can't wash myself, I did for years. Reyna and my father insist on it, that my grooming as a prince was necessary and my father couldn't afford to have me seen unkempt. If Reyna did it then he would be guaranteed a groomed son. Plus it was relaxing having someone do it for you. It's not like Reyna cares and she's a Delta, they don't find nudity strange because they can't get aroused. The same way she didn't blink on making me climax for the meeting. I didn't find females arousing, she knew that, which only made her more comfortable with me.

"No no, we would mate you next week, then the prince would come the week after to court you before the wedding. I promise they will be doing the same thing with him, in fact I've worked in the courts of King Apollo, he would insist his son be prepared. You both will be going through the same thing, only he will be mated with Deltas. Alphas can only Knot an Omega, so he won't have issue with breeding with them and conceiving a child. You on the other hand will be prepped with sterile Alphas."

"There are sterile Alphas?" I turned and adjusted so the she could wash under me.

"Yes, forced concubines. They are made from those who committed crimes and were then sterilized and placed in brothels."

"So I will Be mated by criminals."

"Attractive criminals, and for a punishment like that they wouldn't have done anything very severe. You know how harsh the laws are. These are servants who stole something or disobeyed direct orders. The punishment is usually is payment, but if they don't have payment they can choose that sort of life."

The laws of our lands were strange. Reyna and I spoke of them a while longer before she dried me off and sent me to my chambers to sleep. It was a whirlwind of information, the idea of sleeping was daunting.

The next morning Reyna served me breakfast in bed and explained that a concubine would arrive afterwards. That I would be mated 3'times a day and every day for a week, a different concubine each time. They didn't want you to get attached, not that I think I could have. My father stopped by to reassure me that I was doing the right thing and that it would be fine, that William was doing the same thing as we spoke. Next week we would meet and hopefully hit it off.

Part of me wanted Reyna to leave, that I wouldn't want my first mating to be watched. The moment I heard the knocking at the door I couldn't bare for her to leave, she was my best friend and protector. The Alpha came in, he was handsome but quiet. Didn't speak, just took his clothes off and got on the bed and motioned for me to join him. I couldn't kiss him, he didn't smell right. I got on all fours and felt him prodding my opening with his fingers. Reyna was kneeling at the end of the bed holding my hand as I did with Hazel. I felt him push in, it was painful and not at all what I assumed mating would be like. I was slick enough, just the feeling of an Alphas prick would make me lubricate. The stretch however was like a burning ache that I just wanted to be over with. Soon I felt a knot grow and and push on that spot inside me. I really wish we would have done this during my heat, at least then I'm so out of my mind with desire it wouldn't matter who mated me. I wasn't in heat though, I was stone cold sober and very aware. It felt better after the knot began to grow, and then I felt my stomach bulge and something hot inside me. The Alpha had knotted me, he knotted me and all I could do was wish for it to be over. Gripping Reyna with a tight hand she petting my hair and whispered soothing things at me until I could relax more. Reminding me to breath through the pain and embarrassment. It took very little time for the Alphas knot to deflate and for him to unlock from me. I felt the deluge of seed spill out down my legs as he pulled away and redressed. The whole ordeal took less than ten minutes, and it was cold and lacked the spark that mating should have.

Reyna let go of me to go fetch some new sheets. I stood off the bed shaking as she changed them, sticky goo still spilling down my thighs. Looking down I saw that it wasn't like mine, it was clear. I took some between my fingers and tested it on the pads making strings. Reyna motioned for me to go to the bathtub.

This bath was green, when I slid down into the basin I felt pain relief and a cool numbness all over my skin. Reyna finally joined me sitting next to the tub.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know really, I never thought it would be like that, so cold and impersonal." I felt hot tears prick my eyes. Everyone acted like this was no big deal, it didn't feel like it wasn't a big deal.

"Mating with a real mate isn't like that. These are sterile concubines. They are only slightly more than objects to you, and thats how you should think of them. If you would prefer I could have them masked so that you can't see their faces."

"Yes, I think I would prefer that. I thought, I was told there is a euphoria that comes with the knot. I don't feel anything." Just an empty dirty feeling that makes me feel like this bath won't clean me enough. While it wasn't violation exactly, it walked the edge. I agreed to this, but I didn't like it.

"You won't with them, their seed can't produce children. Honestly they barely feel anything themselves. Merely enough to get it up and off. That's why they smell weird. Your Alpha will have a different effect on you. You will smell him and his pheromones, you will feel the euphoria that comes with mating. This is all just a means to an end. Something you have to do to make you ready for your Alpha." Reyna said it so calmly, just like everyone else. Like it was not worth worrying over. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who feels this way, and now I know why Hazel refused it. If I could take it back, I would refuse it too. I don't feel like it's going to make the consummation easier, if anything I fear it more.

"But what if William isn't my Alpha? I get that arranged marriages rarely result in a true mate, but what if I don't like him or him not like me?" I could feel her hands gently brushing my hair.

"You will feel all those things one day Master. Plus I've met Prince William once, you will like him."

"You have!" I turned and splashed some of the water over the sides.

"Yes, he came to our world the same time I was handmaiden to Prince Percy. We went and stayed in Apollo's kingdom for a month. He is different, shy even, slightly bossy but not in a bad way. More like... he gets very alive when he is concerned about someone. He's a natural healer you know. When it comes to someone's well being he can be quite passionate. I would even say he reminds me of Prince Jason a bit. Looks wise anyway. Very tall, very blonde, very Alpha." The way she talked about him relaxed me, a healer. The idea of a healer was very appealing, as was her physical description.

"Why did you leave Percy?"

"The same reason I left Jason, they were mated and married. I specialize in grooming to be wed royalty. I have been a maiden to many until their wedding day, you are the last one of the generation of Kings to be wed. The rest are smaller titles that don't require me. If you ask me to stay after you are wed I shall. I am no longer needed until the next generation of young ones. I may hold your daughter or sons hand when they are to be prepared for being wed." It was a nice thought. That Reyna would there for my children as she is here for me.

"How do you know so much about mating? I figured being a Delta you wouldn't know."

"Well, not all Deltas are born you see. Some are made, through war and sacrifice. I was an Alpha once, then I went to war as a leader in the Bloodlands. I was taken prisoner and a witch tortured me and turned me into a Delta. It was hard at first, knowing that I would never have the pleasure of mating again, or of breeding. So I dedicated myself to helping those out who were to breed. It gave me a purpose and that lead me to you, my favorite of all my charges." She smiled that smile that touched her eyes. I could see it, Reyna being a warrior and a leader at that. It was a shame, she would have good breeding if she was able. Would have found a good match.

"So you have mated before?"

"Yes, spoils of war so to speak. I would mate after battle. For all I know I have pups out there and don't know it. I would take an Omega after battle to my quarters and have my way with them. The bliss is indescribable, you will love it with Your alpha."

I closed my eyes and let myself dream of an Alpha that could make me feel what she described.

By the end of the week I was so sore I could barely sit. Reyna stayed with me all week while I was as my father called it "broken in". William would be arriving soon and I was pacing my room in my nerves. I had learned a lot during the week. Mostly that Reyna would have to help me release after the concubines left. I couldn't climax with them, but I did learn I can come close to it when they would pleasure me with their mouths. I wouldn't look at them during this, I would close my eyes and think of other things. I didn't do it back to them, but Reyna tried to encourage me to. That William would like it if I did those things to him. So I watched a few times and memorized the feel of it so if I did decide to do that with William I would have an idea. I really hope this Prince was worth everything I went through.

I waited hours and there was no word. Their passage to the shadowlands was delayed for some reason so I took my meal in my room and got ready for bed, I still couldn't sleep though. I needed fresh air, a walk, to look at the rainbow stars. I decided a midnight trip to the courtyard was the best option. I gathered a small hamper of snacks and slipped past the nightguards into the garden. I found my favorite place that had the perfect view of the river, I melted into the shadows so that no one could see me and exited at the large rock next to the sitting area. The moons Road was showing tonight, the way the reflection made a moonlight path along the water. They say the way to the fairy lands was down that road if you could walk it.

I settled myself down and opened up the food around me, a sweet burnt sugar smell was in the air, the smell of magic. Lithe flowers grew along the stone half wall and moonlace covered the half wall. This was my favorite thing, favorite place. All the times I had to leave my body this week and escape was to here. Then something else caught my attention, sunshine, the smell of sunshine. It was a smell you didn't get here very often. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and saw a boy my age hiding around the half wall. The moon gave his skin a tinted cast and brought out the glowing freckles on his nose. Golden hair fell silver in the light of the stars. The boy was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone boy I had ever met before, but I had never seen him in the courts. Tears were noticeable on his face, both fresh and some old dry stains being the only thing that kept his face from perfection.

"Boy, why are you crying?" I heard a sad laugh.

"My favorite book has that line in it. I haven't read it in so long" his voice was deep and soothing like a heavy wine. Something that would both put you to sleep and also invigorate you for trouble.

"I love books, come here, share this with me. I brought too much and I'm sure the cook will be slighted with me in the morning if I don't finish it." Coming over he sat across from me. Like me he was in a loose tunic shirt and linen pants, bedclothes.

"What do you have there?" He sniffed.

"Um some cheese and pears. Green apples, honey and jam. Crackers and a bottle of wine. A little of everything really." I couldn't recognize my voice. It was higher than usual, I was nervous around this beautiful boy, much like I used to be with Prince Percy. The sunshine smell wafted off him making me drunker than the wine ever could.

"Well that's quite a haul. Why do people here eat so healthy? Do you not have junk food in Olympia? Also does everyone talk really proper like you do? I feel like a redneck everytime I open my mouth here." That's when it hit me, this was William! They must have gotten in late, what's a redneck?

"You must be William."

"Yup. I guess the whole palace knew I was coming huh?"

"Yes it's been quite the gossip this week." I giggled watching him take a bite of the pears and cheese.

"Yeah well... I wasn't super excited about coming. Ever since my dad brought me to this world.. it's been hard ya know? Everyone is so proper. Now I'm expected to marry some Prince next week that I've never met." The tone sounded disappointed.

"Well to be fair he wasn't so crazy about the idea himself." I half joked.

"Tell me about him, the prince. I haven't heard much. My father says he's an Omega and very quiet. Some of the servants said he was surly and mean. I really hope they are wrong. I would hate to think that I went through all that... never mind." He broke off as a few more tears slipped down his eyes.

"Well, the prince can be antisocial. He hasn't been the same since his mother and older sister died. The queen hates him and his remaining sister so that doesn't help. The king is good to him, but made him go through the things this past week that he regrets and hates himself for." I touched his arm in a soothing manner getting the picture of what he was telling me, he went through the same hell.

"So he went through it to, the... the preparation?"

"Yes, he hated it. Made him feel..."

"Dirty."

"Unclean, Yes."

"Well, that's awful. We shouldn't be toyed with that way. Especially with the humiliating show we have to put on. And for what? To show we can have babies? Why can't they just let it happen naturally and if no babies happen in a certain amount of time they just divorce and marry someone else?"

"What is that?"

"Oh... it's when you sign papers and you aren't married anymore."

"Does that happen on earth?"

"A lot. You know I'm from earth?"

"All of Apollo's children are from earth. He was forced to marry his sister and she refused to bare him children. So he went outside of his marriage and bore children in another realm. If he would have had them here the mothers would be killed for laying with the king and having his children. That's what happened to the princes mother." I took a sip of wine, I liked talking to him, liked it even more that he didn't know I was the prince. It wasn't like I was spilling secrets about myself, everyone in court knew the stories and he would hear about them eventually.

"That's awful. Why didn't the King here just have children with his wife?" William took my glass from my hand and took a swig. It was charming in its rudeness. In court he would have been stricken for such an act. I wanted to kiss him for it, it was intimate sharing food and drink like that. In fairness I only brought a single glass.

"The king married his niece and she turned out to be an Alpha like him. While Alphas can mate, they cannot produce children. Also we can't.. what did you call it da horse?" He laughed at me with a deep chuckle from his chest.

"Divorce. Wow yeah.. see on earth we don't have Alphas and Betas and Omegas. Just boys and girls and a few inbetween. Thing is we don't... we don't knot. That's why my father brought us here. By the time we were old enough to even think about sex we were taken here. That would have been awkward on earth. I would have been looked at as a freak."

"The blood of Olympia breeds true. Being an Alpha in a place with no Alphas might have been tricky for mating or sex as you call it. I learned that's what people from earth call it."

"You learn about earth in school?"

"We learn about lots of worlds, but since you were coming the palace has had a few extra lessons this week about earth, it's customs, the differences. Our powers would have been looked at as wrong on earth." Nodding at me a sudden realization hit his eyes.

"You, you are Prince Nico."

"Just Nico to you. I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." He smiled.

"Wow uh... yeah I'm... wow." The look on his face was as if he was dazzled. I've never dazzled anyone.

"I don't understand? Is that an earth phrase?"

"No that's me not knowing what to say. I guess I was trying to say that I'm happy you are him. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I am too. You are easy to talk to, I didn't think you would be."

"Same. So uh... I'm sorry they made you feel unclean this week. I didn't want that for you, or me for that matter."

"It's was a duty to our parents and it's over with now and we never have to deal with it again. It's best to forget about it and move forward. That's what my handmaiden says anyway." Nodding he blushed in the moonlight.

"You have some cheese right.." he started brushing the smear off my lip and leaned in. I closed my eyes and then heard a commotion and turned toward it.

"The guards. We are not supposed to be here!"

"What do we do?!"

"Hold onto me!" I grabbed his arm and melted us into the shadows and landed in my room.

William landed dizzily on the floor next to me. Once he got his bearings he smiled and pushed me down on the floor. In this light I could see his features better. Angled jawline and cheekbones that were like statues. Golden skin the color of honey that contrasted greatly with my own. Moving over me I smelled his pheromones. Fresh grass, sunlight, coconut, strawberries, apple cider. It was a heavenly aroma that made my eyes go half lidded. I felt him nose at my tunic, he was scenting me. I wasn't used to this, only have a few people scented me, but I wanted him to. He was my future husband after all, he was allowed to. A bright glow of his freckles shined across his face and a yellow spark lit his eyes. There it was, the Alpha in him.

All the sudden he sat up on his knees apologizing to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have, my people don't... this alpha thing is so weird it's like I can't control it!"

"William.."

"Will."

"Will, I know on earth it's not normal to scent someone, or have these feelings. But here it's natural. Expected even. Most of the time we try to control ourselves as we grow up, as children it's normal for us to scent a new person. You can scent me, it's ok." I pulled his collar and felt his weight on me like a familiar friend. Wills nose traveled over my body inhaling me. I bent my neck to the side on Display for him in a submissive Omega fashion. While I fought my submissive urges most of the time, all I wanted was for him to do with me what he wished. I could feel slick starting to pool in my linen pants and saw his eyes dilate. Lips met mine with a clash of teeth and tongue. It was the most ferocious and intense kiss of my life. Hands traveled over my body and I felt my slick run down and my nipples swell. A normal bodily reaction to having an alpha scenting you.

I wanted to mate, I wanted him to pull my clothes off with his teeth and mate me. Mark me, gnaw at my neck until the flesh tore open. Then he pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, I haven't to stop or else... I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, ummm how about a kiss before you leave?" His hopeful face broke into a smile, his tears long forgotten as he looked at my face like it was the best thing he had ever seen. Leaning down he brushed his lips over mine, working the kiss into more pressure until I found my legs wrapping around him again as his tongue swirled around mine in a tangle of passion I wasn't used to feeling. Pulling away from my lips I felt his mouth along my jaw and then j felt teeth bite into my neck hard. Not hard enough to tear flesh or make a mate mark, just enough that a blob of slick soaked the backside of my pants.

Then the door opened and we sprang apart like we had water thrown on us.

Reyna.

Coughing she gave an opening for us to right ourselves.

"Lord William, I believe your chambers are the room next to this one, I can understand where you mixed them up. If you would just retire to the door to the left of this one we shall see you tomorrow for breakfast." Nodding he blushed and winked at me as he exited the room, wow he was going to be trouble. Reyna frog marched me into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off.

"I could smell you from the door, what were you thinking! If that's how you two are going to react to eachother and you are going to mate before the wedding then you need to drink the tea! You know, the one that prevents pregnancy before you want children! You two can't start making pups until after you are married and it's custom to not try for pups until after a year of marriage. Get to know eachother before you start pumping out kids. Here I have some of the tea here, drink it while I clean up this mess you made."

"Reyna, I need to, you know. Just if you would leave while I..."

"Shut up and bend over and we will make it quick so you can drink the tea and get to bed."

Bending over the sink Reyna did what she usually did to help me. I was more than fine doing it on my own, but it was faster when she helped me. It was just easier having someone hit that spot for you. I felt her fingers breach me and press down while I touched myself at rapid speed. Thinking of Will the whole time. His lips, the taste of him, the smell of him, the weight of him on my body...oh gods. My climax was so strong it hit the mirror in four long white ropes. I almost collapsed against the sink and I felt her wiping my crease of slick and my prick of leftover dribbles.

I couldn't wait to have Will be the one who cleaned me up... possibly with his mouth.

I'm the morning I found Reyna waking me up and hurrying me to get washed and dressed for the day, apparently she had plans for me. The sun was barely breaking the dawn when she led me out in the garden to a place set for two. A small table with tea, fruit, baked goods, bacon, eggs, and a few things I didn't recognize. Will was sitting at the table already and stood as I approached. A handmaiden stood behind him, I've seen her before and knew she worked with some of the other royals, she's a Delta like Reyna, Lou Ellen. Nodding with a slight curtsy behind Will I was ushered to the seat.

"Well this is quite a spread. I don't normally take formal breakfasts." Will blinked in surprise and joined me sitting at the table.

"They don't make you here?"

"Not really, I take my breakfast in my room most mornings. Only if someone comes to visit, so this makes sense" I laughed.

We were quiet for a moment while we dressed out plates and got our tea readied. Will didn't seem to know how to work the tea pot.

"It's one scoop for each person and one for the pot. This tea is a morning tea, cream and sugar." I made his like I usually make

Mine.

"It's hard to imagine you have cows here to

Make cream. Everything is so different yet exactly the same as earth. It's strange and even though I've been here for years I can't get used to it." A small blush crosses the bridge of his very perfect and freckles nose.

"What are cows?"

"Umm well uhhh..."

"I'm kidding Will."

"Oh, yeah of course." both of us broke into a fit of giggles that were unbecoming for princes. I've never been the type to joke, but doing that with Will was easy.

"This isn't familiar to me, is this from earth?" I pointed to a breakfast food I had never seen before, it looked like a pastry, but very stale.

"It's a pop tart."

"Is that the junk food you were talking about last night."

"Yes, it's really sweet, lots of sugar and fat."

"Well then I'll take two of those please." I laughed taking the rectangles onto my plate. Taking a bite was heavenly. I could get used to earth food.

"Master Nico, if you would like, Master Will has never been to the shadow lands and you both are not expected to appear for court until late before dinner. Why don't I pack a hamper for the both of you and you show him around." Wills face brightened at the idea.

"I can do that, do I... will you be.."

"No, I'm more than confidant you can do this without guards. It's not like you are not a trained fighter, plus your gift helps with getting around quickly." She wasn't wrong. I had learned the sword early and was better than most guards.

The day was wonderful.

I took him to the falls of Archeon, I showed him the Elysium fields, the isles of Bless, mainly the prettier parts of the Shadowlands. Will was easy to talk to, but I saw the bossy behavior Reyna spoke of. Every time I would tired from shadowtravel he would make me rest and fuel up. A few times we snuck in a kiss or two, and didn't let or hormones rule out... for now. Finally we settled into a swamp area outside the palace. Dinner and court were long since forgotten, they were having to good of a time. Will started comparing swamps here and swamps on earth. Apparently they are awful things full of bugs and rot. Here it's more of a wetland with bio luminescent moss and trees. Colors of magenta and cyan breaking into a glow across the marshland. Finding themselves in a canopy of trees that sheltered them from the world, taking off boots to dip their feet in the cool water.

"Are there animals in the water? Like crocodiles?"

"No, those are mostly in Poseidon's realm. Here it's shadows creatures like nymphs and water dogs, small glowing fish. Our lands are more ethereal than some of the others, though each land has their own ethereal aspect compared to earth. Not that our world is better, more like different problems but neither are better or worse. Earth would be more efficient if they had some of the resources that grow naturally here. They just don't have the material, nor could it survive the atmosphere. The air here is very different. I would have to take potions to survive on that planet. Where you were born there and are made of half of what they are. You can survive on both planes" Will would stare at me while I talked, I had never felt so listened to.

"I had to take potions when we got here, my siblings and I. We adjusted soon enough and I don't have to take it anymore."

"Do you miss it?" My foot touched Wills in the water sending a lighting thrill inside of me.

"I do and I don't. I miss my mother, but my father lets me write and I am allowed to see her once a year. Things are not so proper there, you can marry for love, decide what you want to be in life. Only a few places still have royalty and they don't run the government like here."

"That sounds nice actually."

"Yet, you guys have mates here. Love on earth can fade and you can choose a new partner. I'm not sure how the mate thing happens here, but my handmaiden says it's different than earth."

"It's like... you might never find your mate and it's rare when you do. I've met a few people who found their mate. If you are true mates then you never want to find another. The mark stays and never fades away. What they don't tell you is that you can be mated to more than one. I've heard an omega can have two Alphas and the opposite of course. It's rare, more rare then finding the mate in the first place. It's real though." I could feel my heart beat a million miles a minute.

"Like soulmates."

"Greater, it's not just a soul that connects with yours. It's one soul and they have the other half. You are one In the same, two halves of a whole."

"What mark are you talking about?" I felt him brush my shoulder with his, one if his fingers crept to graze over mine.

"The mate marks. You bite the omega on the throat (points to throat and leans head to side) if the mark stays when it heals then that's your true mate. You could bite me right now and it would fade. But if you bit me in the moment of knotting me... and the mark scars over and is raised ... you would be my mate. Then in turn if your omega bit your wrist and it scared over it's the same thing, an exchanging of marks. The Alpha mark lets everyone know the Omega is truly mated and to not be touched, the Omega mark is to remind the Alpha of their responsibilities at home. It also wards off other Omegas in their presence that they are taken." I felt slick start to pool in my clothes at the mention of it. Wills Alpha pheromones were starting to reek the air.

"You have been knotted before right?" An Audible gulp made Wills Adam's apple bounce.

"Not by a real Alpha, and not because I wanted to mate. It was just for the prep. It wasn't a real knot either, a real knot stays for up to an hour or more, a way to keep seed in. The longer it takes an Alpha to unknot the more fertile he and the omega are. The knot will deflate in minutes for someone who can't produce children. Or if you Knot someone's throat instead of their... Well you know." My breathing picked up talking about it.

"You can Knot someone's throat?!" I saw Wills body stiffen and the smell of him began to perfume the air.

"Yeah, it's just... ummm... something mates do for pleasure only... obviously no children can be created from it. " I blushed.

"What does the Omega get out of it? Seems... selfish." His voice cracked at the last word. We were so close, an inch from kissing. Speaking and breathing in each other's airspace. The tension was wound so tightly that I knew one kiss would undo all the self control I had been using.

"Well the Omega gets some pleasure out of it, we enjoy s-submitting to our A-Alphas. That and... well it's not like the Alpha couldn't reach over and p-please the Omega if they wished, or p-pleased them afterwards..." then my back hit the marsh floor.

Will was on me like last night, scenting me and biting at my lips. My body went limp submitting to the motions. Rolling me over he pulled off my shirt and breeches leaving me mostly naked below him. Inhaling at my neck and down my back. I heard him discard his shirt before I felt his hot breath along my backside. I was shaking from pure arousal, I had wanted this all day, needed it in my core. This felt far from unclean, this felt natural.

"You smell... oh gods your smell... it's like nothing I have ever... uh gods... tell me you took the tea, the omega tea."

"No, not today, tonight I was going to... it takes a few days to... I don't care! Just knot me please! We will be married in a weeks time anyway!" I half shouted as I pushed my backside in the air offering it to him. Fingers breached me harshly and it was a sinful pain that I wanted more of. Finger pads swirled the slick around my hole massaging my rim. That's when I felt his tongue join in and one of his hands under me. Tightly I clenched the moss beneath me causing the glow to intensify around my hands. The concubines never did this, never brought me pleasure like this. Drooling down my chin and emitting moans of pleasure I felt the cold fire twist in my gut and I exploded over his fist in thick jets of pearlescent arousal. I collapsed to the ground unable to hold myself up as I heard him shuffle toward my head.

Kneeling low he grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth to his throbbing cock that was out in the open air. A real Alphas cock, large and thick with the pungent smell of pheromones. Heavy orbs rested beneath it hanging low and full. I kitten licked them in natural submissiveness. That flare of alpha glowed in his eyes like the bio luminescence surrounding us.

"Your mouth Omega, open it!" The growl in his voice made my slick pool and drip down my thighs copiously. The cock was much to big for my mouth but I did as I was told. Grabbing my hair with both hands he shoved it harshly down my throat and took my mouth for his own pleasure. I slacked my jaw wantonly, wanting nothing more than a knot in my throat. Will didn't last much longer than I did as I felt the knot form swiftly as he thrusted deep. I could feel it in the back of my throat along with the salt of pre-cum flavoring my mouth. I had never done this, but I wanted it, wanted him to claim what was now rightfully his. The knot was close to being fully formed, at least I thought it was. I had never had a knot this big in me ever. Over 21 concubines and none of them had a knot this big, only a true virile Alpha could achieve this. My mouth hurt from the stretch and then a hose went off inside and cut off my air supply. I tried to swallow but it was too much. Some of it was leaking from my nose as gallons of cum started spurting thick and salty. Pulling away to dislodge the knot slightly I felt the rest flooding my mouth and mouth my chin and chest. Will held me in place until it was finished. Nearly 5 gallons of cum covered me and that's not even counting what went directly into my throat and down to my stomach.

Harsh breath was audible as I opened my eyes to see him flat on the ground trying to catch his breath. I crawled over to him through the puddles of cum and nuzzled wetly into the crook of his neck kissing at his pulse point. I felt a euphoric wave overcome my body, tingling every nerve. I heard of Alpha spunk giving an omega a type of high, but I never imagined this, or that it would come from knotting my throat. I thought it only came with true mating.

"That's was, fuck that was amazing. Are you ok? Tell me your ok! I didn't think, it just... I could barely control... Nico... speak to me." I laughed a little.

"I'm fine, it was amazing for me too. Good feelings, lots of good feelings. What is Fuck?" Now he was laughing.

"It's a word you use on earth when there are no other words."

"Well, then fuck."

"Yeah, fuck."

We gathered ourselves and wiped off what we could. It was late now and way past dinner and court. Grabbing his wrist I traveled us back directly into my room.

"I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Try and stop me, I'll see you in the morning Omega." He kissed me as I breathed "Alpha" against his lips. After a few harsh quick kisses he left the room to sneak to his own. I stumbled to my washroom to wash off the remnants of his cum when I found Reyna sitting on the edge of the bath basin.

"Those clothes are ruined, I'll have to throw them out. " she said on a disappointed manner.

"Reyna I'm sorry, we got... caught up seeing the lands. You can go to bed I can wash myself."

"Like hell you can, the bath is drawn, just strip down and get in. She did the same and adjusted behind me, I didn't know why she seemed so angry.

"I don't understand, isn't this what the court wants!? For us to like eachother, to be compatible?!"

"Yes, but we don't encourage you staying out and worrying us. For all I knew he knotted you and left you to die somewhere." Pushing me forward she soaped a sponge and started washing and what I could only guess was examining me.

"You smell like him, all over you. Yet your hole looks like it's barely been touched." I reddened at her statement.

"Well he didn't knot me there, he knotted my mouth. I told him I hadn't had the tea so he knotted me elsewhere."

"How is that possible? Alphas don't care enough about that, especially when aroused." The puzzlement in her tone frightened me a little.

"Maybe because he's from earth? Maybe he has more control than other alphas? It was so different Reyna. Like nothing I've ever felt. The smell of him, the taste of him. I've never felt this way. How is that possible? We just met! I've never felt this comfortable immediately with someone before, everything about him brings out my inner Omega and makes me want to please him." She turned me over soaping the dried cum off my chest and neck.

"Well, maybe he's your mate, like your true mate. It rare but not that rare. Much more of the kingdoms people find true mates than royalty does. I would even be as so bold to say that it's mainly royalty that don't their mates. The government doesn't allow it because of the law surrounding it." That made me pull away and face her directly.

"What law?"

"The law that says if you are married to someone but find your true mate that the marriage is nullified. Let's say for instance your father mated one of his servants and found out that they were his mate, he marked them and the scar didn't fade away. His marriage to your step mother would be nullified and the servant made into royalty. They don't want that, they want pure bloodlines. You can mate and make children with any omega, which is why your generation of royalty exists. It's the politics and money that rule this world and keep mates from being together."

It was a sad truth, but the idea that Will could be my actual mate made me feel giddy inside, I had to press it down. I had to be rational. If Will wasn't my mate I shouldn't give me hopes up. We still liked eachother, we were physically compatible together. Part of me really wanted us to mate before the wedding so our first time wouldn't be witnessed. All I could do was hope he felt the same way.

"The problem lies in that if Will is your true mate, the others might become... jealous. It could upturn the laws again and set the older generation against the newer one. If you found him to be your mate and the others of your generation saw that, they might try to overturn the laws against their fathers. It could cause chaos." She said worriedly.

"Or... it could cause real change."

The next few days flew by in a torrent of events. Will and I saw eachother only for brief moments. Mainly meals and meetings. It was the business of being royal. Once we snuck into the parlor and kissed for an hour, being sickeningly sweet and whispering dirty nothings into each others ears. A magnetic pull driving us together as filthy promises were exchanged. The next day we fooled around in the library between meals, he made me climax into a handkerchief then carried it around with him all day. Teasing me by sniffing it infront of me at the meetings. The day after he knotted my mouth again in the gardens after breakfast and only wiped enough of it away so that no one could see it, I wore the rest down my chest and stomach under my clothes the rest of the day at his demand. The next day jerked me off under the table at a meeting, my father meeting my eyes as I came silently. We weren't caught luckily, but it was close. All week was us finding hidden areas of the palace to fool around and get off quickly, and when we weren't doing that we exchanged memories and thoughts. Really getting to know the other one more intimately in more ways than one. While I could tell you the exact length, girth, taste, and texture of Wills cock. I could also tell you how he grew up, what age he realized he liked males, foods he hated, thoughts he had on his father, and opinions on how he wants to run the kingdom.

"My handmaiden will be gone tonight, busy making preparations for the wedding tomorrow. Meet me in my room." He whispered to me when dessert was given to us. Blushing I nodded at him.

Racing to my room after dinner, I looked around for something to wear for our late night tryst. Hoping beyond hope that we would Knot me tonight. Reyna was cleaning the room when I arrived. Being my handmaiden she was sworn to help me in every need, so this would be one of those times.

"Reyna, if you were going to mate for the first time... what would you wear?" I was rummaging through the large dark wood wardrobe for anything nice, my room was all rich woods and burgundy's as was my clothing. Lots of black, blues, purples and reds.

"I'm assuming this is for the consummation? Because you just wear the wedding attire."

"No... I mean... let's say I was meeting Will tonight and we might ... just help me!"

"Fine, well I would wear something plain and loose, something you don't mind damaging. Have you been drinking your tea?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then a black tunic with black linen breeches should be fine." Winking at me she tossed them toward me as I undressed and put them on.

Waiting was the worst part, but he told me he would send a signal when ready. A knock came at the door when his hand maiden Lou Ellen came to receive Reyna for the wedding decorations. She gave me a thumbs up and I took that as the signal. Slipping into the shadows I reformed on his bed with him pacing by the door. Jumping at the sight of me, he quickly gained composure and broke into a smile.

"I missed you." He said as he jumped into the bed pinning me to the mattress. I had never been in this room, but it looked a lot like mine without the personal touches. Down to the comfortable bed with cream sheets and heavy comforter. The blossom of pheromones broke out between us and soon my tongue was dancing with his.

"I can't stop thinking about you, I don't know why but I can't get you out of my mind. When I smell your scent on the air I can barely contain myself after that night in the marsh. You were so sexy. Tell me you don't regret it please! Or anything else we did this week." He spoke into my throat as I bared it to him, to my Alpha. Allowing him to take in my full scent.

"No I don't regret it, I only regret we didn't mate fully. I don't want our first time to have an audience. It's bad enough that tomorrow we have to let the whole court sit and watch you knot me for hours. That they will get to glimpse you taking me."

"Let me take you now, let me knock you up full tonight. I want you so much. It's hard for me to look at you without tearing your clothes off and taking you."

"Do it! Knot me, I need it!" My voice sounded as desperate as when I'm in the height of my heat. When I'm begging for someone to pound into me to take away the dull ache.

"Take off your clothes!" He ordered. I stripped them off while he did the same and I felt his cock run against my smaller one making me tremble. I felt him rub the tip along my hole that was now flowing slick like a river.

"Turn over, I'm going to mount you first."

"First?"

"Yeah, if I'm going to knot you then I'm knotting you more than once tonight. The maid will be gone all night. The first time I want to mount you, the second I want to be facing you, the third time I want you riding me like a stallion." At the last word he pushed in and grabbed my hips to pull me into him. I fisted the sheets as he began to penetrate me deeply. The concubines never felt like this, never felt this good. Sure it hurt, he was much more gifted than any of them. I loved the pain of it though. Needed any feeling he gave me, including pain. Between the slick and the pre-cum he moved with little to no resistance as he took my body and rutted into me like I was the best thing he had ever felt. Hands gripped my hips bruisingly tight as I felt the rough drag of his shaft against my rim.

"Such a good bitch, you take it so good. This is mine, forever after tomorrow. You won't be able to sit down for a year after we are wed." The words flooded my mind making my slick run down and pool in the pits on my knees.

Wills hands only left my hips to pull my hair and scratch down my sides. I started moving in time with him making sure he was flush against me, taking his entire cock inside me. I moaned when I felt the knot begin to form, clenching down and made him wail my name. begging him to go harder and faster, to ruin my hole. The knot was so big he couldn't take it out anymore and barely could thrust inside any further. More like he was just rocking the knot up against my prostate I came hard on his sheets and clawed his pillow apart making feathers fly around us. I was coming down from my after glow as he hit his limit and growled, sharp teeth sank into my shoulder piercing the skin and I saw red droplets fall onto the cream colored bed. The mating mark, he marked me. Now we could only pray it scarred over and didn't fade.

Gallons of fluid started pumping into my body, so much more than I was used to. Cum filled my belly making my stomach swell and my chest puff out. My nipples peaked out and my chest grew slightly as if preparing to nurse. I held my hand close to it, feeling the gallons of spunk knocking up in me. I started imagining my belly swelling with his children. About him giving me pups, litters and litters is pups. My cock twitched at the thought and more cum sprayed out of me dribbling down my thighs and knees. The euphoria that I experienced in the marsh was tenfold as I felt the magic of mating. We fell to the side still connected, still being pumped full of the Alphas extended orgasm.

"Are you still coming?"

"Yes, and it feels amazing. It's hard to imagine I have this much cum to pump into you. It's the strangest feeling, like I'm peeing but with an orgasm attached." he laughed.

"You know they all examine me tomorrow before we consummate. I can leave my shirt on, but I have to take off my pants. I can hide the bite mark, I can't hide the abuse of my hole. They will know we mated." It's funny how you only think of the consequences afterwards.

"You think I can't heal you up before then, you are not the only one with gifts shadowboy." Kissing along the red gash in my shoulder I felt it heat and itch. Will was healing the wound.

"Well, that scar will be very noticeable if you don't keep your shirt on tomorrow." He said lightly as he relaxed onto the pillows hugging me closer.

"Wait.. there is still a scar?"

"Yes, I'm sorry usually when I heal it's very complete. As if nothing had happened at all, especially healing so soon after it happened. I don't know why this one is still there, strange."

"You mated me, you bit me while mating me... you... Will that means we are true mates!"

"That's why I can't stop thinking about you, it has to be. Why we were so infatuated from the start, the natural chemistry I had never had with anyone."

That was it, Will was my true mate. Nothing could ever separate us now. Our pups would be strong and healthy, the strongest bloodlines royalty has ever produced for generations. I was his Omega, he was my Alpha, forever.

I was walking on air throughout the whole Wedding day breakfast. Will and I were true mates, and last night was the best of my life. He made good on his promise of knotting me twice more and then healed me so no evidence was left behind. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he healed me so well it was like I was a Virgin down there, I felt awfully tight. The wedding was quick affair. Hundreds of people witnessing our vow exchange and the kiss. A reception of dancing and cake for most of the kingdom and its subjects. Greeted and congratulated by the higher ups and royalty from other lands. Prince Jason and Percy trying to give me mating tips during dances. Hazel beaming at both of us so happy in our wedded bliss. Once it was late we all departed for the consummation chamber. It was decorated in pinks and gold, flowers and candles arranged on every table. It was beautiful.

A large bed centered the room with all other furniture removed for the seats arranging outside the frame. About thirty people will be witnessing including my family and his family right at the front. I was less nervous than I thought I would be, at least I had the scar on my shoulder to comfort me through the ordeal. I didn't remove my shirt, which was loose black linen tunic. I did have to remove my bottoms and set myself and all fours facing the headboard with my behind presented to the crowd for inspection.

Will was expected to do the similar by standing next to the bed, cock out. Standing on a step school to give eye level viewing for the witnesses. Each person arriving was allowed to feel, smell, taste, as was the custom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw people take Wills cock in their hand and squeeze, knead his balls in their hand and put the tip their mouth. Then they would move to me, looking at my hole, tasting it, put on a couple fingers to feel my slick and test my softness. Percy's dad even trailed a thumb up and down my hairless taint savoring the texture. It was supposed to be a type of foreplay to get us both ready, honestly I thought it was a bunch of horny royals getting the excuse to touch someone's genitals. It didn't help that my family was expected to do the same. If they did do it, I didn't look, my hands buried my face until the whole custom was done and over with.

Will and I got out of position once everyone was seated and had a quick whispered conversation.

"If its a show they want, then that's what we will give them. None of them have found true mates. Let's show them how true mates breed. They will be jealous for decades." Will grinned as he gave me a quick kiss as he positioned me toward the crowd in mounting position. We had discussed that when we were alone I would give him the Omega mark on his wrist as a sort of wedding present. I'm not sure I'll wait, I might just have to do it during this, turn something awful into something special.

Will was gloriously naked, and I wanted to be too except my mark was very visible... then I thought...

Fuck it! As Will would say. These royals don't care if we mated before this, they just wanted proof of breeding now. So I discarded the shirt to a room full of gasps. I heard my father inhale sharply and Wills eyes bugged out. Now that was a reaction! Usually during this the Alpha mounts the Omega and they go at it until orgasm. It's boring for the most part. Will wasn't about that, he rolled me into my back and started kissing me from my lips and headed downward for the whole room to witness. We would show them, show them how love mating was supposed work. What mating as true mates meant. I could see Reyna smiling and shaking her head as she winked at me in approval.

I mentally blocked out the room as I felt him scent me, nipping and teasing at the erogenous zones on my body. My slick was starting to produce in buckets at his touch. Lifting my legs above his shoulders and burying his face in my crease licking up slick. I wasn't quiet, I let myself feel what was happening and enjoy it fully regardless of audience. I could hear murmurs and hitches of breath from the seats. That's what we wanted, pure reaction. The tongue wriggling in my hole ceased and sucked my testicles into his mouth. Giving each orb special attention, adjusting suction, and massaging each with his rough tongue in a way that made my toes curl. Grabbing at my own hair to keep ahold of myself, I shifted my hips to rut into his face making him moan around me as he sucked my prick into his mouth. I reached down to grab his golden curls and force his head down, his arms wrapped around my stomach as he balanced me upward.

"What is this?! This was supposed to be a consummation! Just knot him and get this over with!" Yelled one of the queens in the back. Will put me down and turned me over to all fours.

"Well my lady, I had to prep him. I wouldn't want the mating to be painful. He's my husband, my lover, my future king. He deserves foreplay. I apologize if your husband doesn't show you the same kindness when mating." Will said with a cheek in his tone that offended the queen. No one else seemed to think about arguing further and I saw her sink down into her chair red faced. It was Queen Hera, poor woman. We all knew that King Zeus of the Sky lands had his children with her... then moved on to Concubines for the rest of them. Claiming each and every child that was conceived. Obviously that didn't look good for her, and now I see that maybe it's because the King doesn't give her the treatment I'm being given right now.

Will pulled my hips flush with his as he sank his cock into me in a swift movement. At this angle the whole room can see my mating mark and the reaction of my face as I was penetrated. I felt my eyes roll back as he started rhythm, kissing my nape and scraping his teeth along my back as he did. Telling me and the whole room how beautiful I was, how soft and tight my hole was around him, what a good bitch I was being for him. People shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Some blushing, some panting. Queens and princesses waving their fans in their faces to cool themselves. I moaned loudly every time he hit that spot hard in me. I was soaking his abdomen every time he thrust forward. Looking down between my legs watching my cock bounce back and forth, I saw Wills thighs shiny with slick as if I had painted it down him.

Feeling a large hand around my throat he pulled me close against his chest on my knees. Holding me upward with one hand across my chest and the other working my cock in a slow speed. Will had also slowed down, I felt his knot form quick inside me and he was almost unable to pull it out. At a slow pace yet hitting me from behind extra hard punching the air from my lungs. All eyes were on us and utterly mesmerized, as if they had never seen mating this good... maybe they haven't?

I was getting close to climax as the knot grew bigger and bigger. My moans came out gasping his name as he worked me from two different pleasure centers. The arm holding me up readjusted so that he could put two fingers in my mouth. I sucked at them lewdly while making eye contact with everyone in the room. Then suddenly he started machine gunning me in a violent storm that made me bite down slightly on his fingers drawing blood. If it's possible, I felt my pupils dilate. The taste of salty metal filled my mouth and I pulled at the hand harshly and bit down hard on his wrist. Causing the knot inside me to expand to its fullest. Between the taste of blood on my mouth and the full expansion inside me I felt myself tip over the cliff of ecstasy.

Pulsing between my legs became almost painful as I shot out an arc of white, screaming Wills name over and over again as I wiggled restlessly at the overstimulation. Noticing only when I started to come down that my cum had hit a few people in the front row of the seats, the rest pooled downward leaving a hand sized puddle in the coverlet atop the bed. It had hit my father, King Apollo, and stepmother. None of which even moved to wipe it away, all still entranced at the show before them. Which a growl deep and reverberating I felt warmth fill be and euphoria tingle the top of my skin as the colors in the room grew brighter and sharpen. Will had fully locked in me and released. In the moment after he pushed me down rubbing my face in the puddle as he collapsed on top of me still coming. Both of us breathing hard, my belly swelling with thick seed as it did the night before.

Lips caressed my neck and up my jaw, covering the expanse of my cum and blood covered face. Opening one eye I looked up to see a lot of Alphas had their hands cleverly concealed inside their lavish garments, covering up the fact that they were indeed touching themselves. My stomach grew even bigger than it did last night, perhaps due to the bite on his forearm. I felt at the taught skin with Wills fingers entwined with mine. Dirty promises of how many pups Will would knock me up with graced my ears in a private whisper. I licked at the wound on his arm, already seeing that he was healing himself and the mark was scarring over raised like the one he put on me.

It was half an hour before Will stopped coming, and another hour and a half before his knot began to shrink. Signaling to the Kings to witness, we jostled ourselves upward back into mounting position before Will dislodged himself from me with a rather loud squelch. Everyone gathered around to watch as seed poured down my backside and thighs like a waterfall. Gallons upon gallons messing the bed to the point of soaking. I pushed more and more out to get as much of it released as possible. King's and queens watching intently, making comments about the amount and how beautifully red my rim was. Complimenting the amount, the coloring, even going as far as to dip their fingers into it and wiping it from my cheeks to taste it. Will looked like he wanted to pounce on all of them for touching me. My father patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek not minding the mess on it, telling me how proud he was of me and how he knew I could do it.

Once everyone left we both bathed in the attached washroom together, cleaning up and discussing the "show." Both of us relieved that it was over and the only person that would ever see our mating again was each other. I could barely walk afterwards and Will carried me to the threshold of what would be our new living quarters in the palace. Lou Ellen and Reyna has set it up nicely, leaving a note that they would be outside the doors tonight if anything was needed. Food was set next to the bed along with good wine and fresh comfortable bedclothes. Will and I decided against them, preferring to be naked in front of each other.

Feeding me strawberries and trickling wine into my mouth until the hour grew late. We mated once more before bed. Just us, only ever just us for the rest of our lives.

(Prologue)

Five years had passed since that day, and Reyna was right about the outcome. The thought of finding a true mate weighed heavily on the young Royalty. Percy and Jason both secretly sought out mates that were not their wives and found true mates among the subjects of other lands. Nullifying their wives royal marriage to them. It was a scandal to say the least and the older royalty has been in discord trying to remake laws ever since.

Will and I personally didn't care what they decided, we were happy. We had our first litter a year after the wedding as was custom, and three more after. A total of 5 children so far and I was pregnant again. Never has the shadowlands had so many heirs. We had the twins first and the others were single borne. All happy and healthy, some black-haired like myself, some golden blonde like their father. A wonder mix of the two of us and our love. If Will and I could keep our hands off eachother it wouldn't have been so many, but we can't. This is the last one though. At least I hope it is, Will May want more of he has his way. All I know is we are happy and have an amazingly large family to prove that. Will thinks my swollen belly is the sexiest thing, when all I feel is fat. I can't really remember a time in our marriage where I wasn't either naked and being knotted, or pregnant. Not that it stops him during the pregnancy. Tells me it's good for the baby and makes delivery easier, and as a healer he should know. He could be right but I'll never know.

All I know is the shadowlands are at peace, and so am I.

Fin


End file.
